The Road Forks
category:MissionsRoad Forks, The de:Promathia-Mission 3-3 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *'It's strongly recommended you finish Rhapsodies of Vana'diel up to a minimum of Desert Winds, Both Paths Taken, or, ideally, completely finish the mission line before continuing Chains of Promathia. There are numerous Promathia missions that lock Rhapsodies missions until they're completed.' *This is a long mission, with a lot of legwork and two NM fights. *This mission is divided into 2 parts - San d'Oria route and Windurst route. Route details are given below. You can complete the routes in either order, and you can even do them both at the same time. '3-3A: San d'Oria Route: "Emerald Waters"' ;Vicissitudes (3-3A1) *Enter Northern San d'Oria to start this leg of the mission. You will receive a cutscene as soon as you zone in. *Talk to Arnau ( ), the priest giving sermons on the dais at the far end of the Cathedral's main hall (Home Point #2 or #3 are both close). *Talk to Chasalvige in the Manuscript Room (off to the the left side as you enter the Cathedral; Chasalvige is on the dais in front of you as you enter the room.). ;Descendants of a Line Lost (3-3A2) *Go to Carpenters' Landing via the ( ) entrance in Jugner Forest. Look for a NPC called Guilloud beside a boulder at ( ). Talking to him will spawn a Morbol NM named Overgrown Ivy. Note: You may need to talk to him multiple times before he spawns the NM if you have another quest, but be ready for the fight to start as soon as you talk to him. :*Has a very fast rate of attack, similar to Hundred Fists. :*Overgrown Ivy will spam Bad Breath at around 15% health remaining. ::* It should be noted that at this point all hate seems to be fairly meaningless, and she should be zerged down. :* Those at the general base level for this mission (level 40 or so) may wish to consider partying (perhaps even forming an Alliance) or bringing higher-level help for fighting this NM. :*Overgrown Ivy will build a tolerance to Sleep after subsequent casts. :*Susceptible to head butt stun, even from blue mage sub job :*Soloable by all jobs at 75+, though some may require /NIN, /WHM or /DNC. Trivial at Item Level. *'After defeating Overgrown Ivy, talk to Guilloud again' ;Louverance (3-3A3) *Next head to Southern San d'Oria (Home Point #4 closest) and speak to Hinaree on the second floor of the Count's Manor at ( ). *This ends the San d'Orian leg. ---- '3-3B: Windurst Route: "Memories of a Maiden"' ;Comedy of Errors, Act I (3-3B1) *Enter Windurst Waters to start this leg of the mission. *Head to Rhinostery's (Home Point #3, located on the south map of Windurst Waters) right-hand room ( ) and talk to Ohbiru-Dohbiru in the southern wing. *Next, go to Windurst Walls (Home Point #1) and talk to Yoran-Oran at his house ( ). You may need to speak to him 2 times; you'll know you've got it when you get the cutscene. *Go back to Windurst Waters (Home Point #4) to Timbre Timbers Tavern ( ) and talk to Kyume-Romeh. You may be required to talk to him twice too; the correct conversation will be a cutscene. ;Comedy of Errors, Act II (3-3B2) *Go to the house of Honoi-Gomoi from the back entrance (up the stairs... door is marked "Door: Trader's Home") at ( ) (Home Point #3 closest) , in the southern half of Windurst Waters. Talk to him to receive the Key Item Cracked Mimeo Mirror. *Return to Windurst Walls (Home Point #1) and speak to Yoran-Oran again to learn the method for repairing the mirror. (After speaking to Yoran-Oran, the Cracked Mimeo Mirror will be removed from your Temporary Key Items) *Now travel to Attohwa Chasm. ** The fastest way if you haven't been there before is to use the Unity Concord warp in the level 125 section. ** You can walk there by going from Tahrongi Canyon > Maze of Shakhrami > Attohwa Chasm. ** Other methods include Voidwatch Warp, Proto-Waypoint, and the Home Point if any of those are available. *Once in Attohwa Chasm, make your way to the eastern portion of the map; towards the Parradamo Tor mountain. It should be simple enough generally going east through the tunnel. Then go around Parradamo Tor, on the north side towards the east side and make your way to the middle of the intersection of & to reach the Loose Sand. Be ready to run up the mountain once you click on the Loose Sand after killing the NM. :*On the Eastern side of the mountain, you will find the Loose Sand on the outside of the walled-in areas ( center right section of grid) . It is located in the center of 4 trees. Checking the target will spawn an Antlion-type NM named Lioumere. :**A tank is recommended to spawn the NM with, as the Lioumere will use Pit Ambush on the spawning member as it appears. Sneaking the tank to avoid initial aggro will not work in this instance. :**Lioumere will "lose" all hate and return to its Spawn Point after it uses a weapon skill. If the Lioumere is allowed to return to its Spawn Point he will recover all HP. The antlion is susceptible to Bind, Gravity, Desperate Flourish, and Sleep. If the Lioumere is hit a couple times before he returns to his Spawn Point, hate will be regained and he will stop. :*Strategies/Soloable by can be found on the Discussion page. Completely trivial at Item Level. You don't even have to move it away. ::*When fighting it on top of the Loose Sand, it recovers after every weapon skill without any prior warning. :*If it de-pops (as a result of losing hate and returning to its Spawn Point), you must wait until the next game day until you can re-pop it (but other party members who haven't spawned it that day can still pop it). *Upon defeating the Lioumere, check the Loose Sand again to get the Key Item Mimeo Jewel. Visual Guide (Click to Enlarge)]] *Next, you'll need to climb the intricate mountain Parradamo Tor. From obtaining your Mimeo Jewel, you will have thirty minutes (Earth time) to reach the "Cradle of Rebirth" target on the Tor's summit before the Mimeo Jewel breaks. *You will be warned at various intervals of the Mimeo Jewel's status. If you can't get to the top in time (you will receive a message that the Jewel has "grown completely dark and shattered"), you'll have to return to the Loose Sand, obtain a new Mimeo Jewel, without having to fight the NM again, and try to climb again. *Do NOT be tempted to use the waypoint or Nexus Cape. It will not count if you use that to get to the top. :*After you receive the Mimeo Jewel key item, if you disconnect or log off or zone for any reason (tractor or nexus cape), you will lose the key item and must return to get it again before you climb the mountain. :*Using a mount will break the jewel. :*On successive runs (unless there is a new member of your party between then and now who has not yet fought Lioumere), you will not need to fight the NM a second time to get a new Mimeo Jewel. *The starting point for the climb up is located in the northwest corner of ( ) not far from the Loose Sand. From the Loose Sand, hug the right wall, and keep following it Southwest until you reach an open clearing area where Scorpions spawn. Head towards the center wall of the mountain and follow it South until you see narrow paths on this wall. Look closely at the mountain wall because it is very inconspicuous and does not seem like a normal walking path of FFXI. The path is very narrow with no natural barriers to keep you on the trail; one wrong step and you will fall off, or onto an earlier part of the path. :*Be very careful with your camera control while on the Tor. It's just as easy to fall off the Tor through a misaligned camera especially around corners as losing your way. :*It is advised not to completely trust auto-follow (Command/follow) in this situation, moving along the Tor manually. This way, if one of your leading members makes a mistake and falls off the Tor (which can be more often than one would think), you will maintain your position on the path. :*While on the Tor, you will be out of aggro range of most (if not all) mobs. If you're on a path close to the ground, however, you may wish to check mob positions, using Sneak and Invisible if necessary. *Along the way you will encounter vents of miasma that block your path, similar to the vents in the area surrounding the Tor itself. Unlike those, however, there are some on the Tor that stop venting for a moment, allowing you (very brief) access. :*To distinguish between a "permanent" or "temporary" vent, wait about one minute while pushing against the vent; if you do not pass through, the vent is permanent. If you encounter a "permanent" vent, it usually indicates that you need to continue by carefully falling off the side of the Tor, landing on a path below. Try to run at an angle with the wall so you keep rubbing against it. This prevents you from getting too far off the narrow path and falling. Be extra careful when crossing the bone bridges as one bad step can cause you to fall. :*The first vent you will encounter on the proper path is "temporary", the next two are "permanent." *A guide to the climb can be found here. *With Sprinter's Shoes it is possible to reach the summit in about ten minutes. Using them is not necessary, but may allow you a couple of attempts if you were to fall off. **I would STRONGLY advise anyone that still needs this guide to climb NOT to use speed enhancement, but rather set the character to slow walking pace. There is plenty of time to walk up, if you do not fall down. If you are inexperienced and run, a fall is almost guaranteed. *Check the target marked "Cradle of Rebirth" at a crack near the center of the summit. After a brief waiting period, you will obtain the following Key Items: :*Mimeo Feather :*Second Mimeo Feather :*Third Mimeo Feather *Return to Windurst Walls (Home Point #1) and talk to Yoran-Oran. ;Exit Stage Left (3-3B3) *Go to Port Windurst (Home Point #3) and talk to Yujuju ( ) for a cutscene. **She is just outside the Air Travel Agency building, which is south of the mog house. *Go to Windurst Waters (Home Point #1) at ( , Northern Map) and talk to Tosuka-Porika, inside the Right (East) Optistery for a cutscene. *Return to Windurst Walls (Home Point #1) and talk to Yoran-Oran again for a cutscene. You may need to speak with him twice. *In order to complete the mission, talk to Cid in Bastok Metalworks (Home Point #1). You may have to talk to him twice.